comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Lynch (Earth-13575)
Jonah Lynch was the former owner of Lynch Enterprises before he was''' "bertrayed'" by his cousin Bruce Wayne. After years of training Lynch returned to Gotham and caused havoc to Bruce's life and city before targeting the Justice League and their closet allies. Biography Early Life Born to Christopher and Elizabeth Lynch (on one of their many buisness trips) in Zürich, Switzerland, Jonah was promised great things as a child such as a business to run at some point in his life. Jonah excelled at Music, Maths and the Sciences in Elementary School and his parents moved to Gotham so he could attened Gotham High as it was praised by his mother's sister Martha. It was there in Gotham that Jonah met Emily Bradley (his future wife), the two became good friends as they were part of Gotham's billionaire children club. Jonah would spend most of his childhood days with his cousin Bruce (who was 4 years his prior) as their father's were Business associates aswell as brothers in law. Jonah was sent to London to study Business and Law as he was to take over his fathers company due to his fathers diagnosis of Leukemia. Jonah would meet other women but none would flatter him like how Emily did and it was on his return to America that he sought for her. When Jonah met Emily it was like their realationship had continued from where it left off. Jonah proposed to her and soon after (nearly two years) Emily gave birth to their son Noah but simultaneously Lynch Enterpises was flirting with bankruptcy. Bertrayal Jonah was forced to ask Bruce for advise and Bruce gave him specific instructions to buy stocks in certain companies in order to gain profits and avoid bankruptcy. Jonah invested everything he had including the fortune his father left him after he died. Jonah lost all his money as nearly every single company he bought shares in ever became bankrupt or suffered liquidation. The companies that survived did not get Jonah enough money to save Lynch Enterprises and before it shut down for good, Wayne Enterprises came in and bought the company. Jonah began to believe that this was Bruce's plan the whole time and assulted him at his birthday party. Emily told Jonah that she wanted a divorce and that he was a fool for using all of his father's money. Jonah then became bankrupt and was forced to sell nearly everything he owned. Planning his suicide, Jonah thought about blowing his brains out in Wayne's office at Wayne Enterpises as a final "''fuck you" but began to think about revenge the more he planned it. Jonah then faked his death by crashing his car off a bridge but leaving a USB with a goodbye message on Wayne's desk. Prometheus is born "To be added" Known Victims Tula During the Siege of Atlantis, in which Ocean Master and his armies attempted to take Atlantis for themselves. Prometheus had secretly boarded the Justice League's Flying Fox and planned to retrive the Dead King's Atlantean Weapons for his at time master Ra's Al Ghul. Aquaman had Garth and Tula protect the weapons as he thought Ocean Master was here for them. Tula told Garth to assist Aquaman when it looked like Aquaman's forces where losing. Prometheus arrived and engaged in a sword fight with Tula in which he defeated her with ease. When Garth arrived he attempted to stop Prometheus and they then engaged in a sword fight. Garth knocked Prometheus back and that allowed Prometheus to draw his bow and fire and arrow which missed Garth and pierced Tula's abdomen. Barbara Kean-Gordon and a dozen GCPD officers Prometheus attacked the GCPD headquarters attempting to kill Commissioner Gordon. Prometheus killed GCPD officers while making his way to Gordon's office. Finally arriving at Gordon's office Prometheus kicked the door down finding the office empty when he heard someones movements he fired several shots using a police officers gun. When looking for the body he found Gordon's wife Barbara bleeding to death. Prometherus tried to escape using the roof but was boxed in by Commissioner Gordon, SWAT and the Batman. "More to come" Personality "To be added" Trivia *Based on Myself and Kyle Budwell from Money Monster. "To be added" Category:Created by Red Average Category:Earth-13575 Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Vigilantes Category:Villains Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Multilingual Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Single Characters Category:Explosion Creation Category:Espionage Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Condensed Muscle Tissue Category:Muscular Efficiency Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Divorced Characters